True Love
by Heartsspirit
Summary: Rated R for multiple usage of bad language. The team is happy and settled, until Leon's sister moves in with them. Dom falls for her, and she teaches everyone the meaning of true love.
1. Nicki

            It had been a year since Brian had been left the LAPD, and had officially become a part of the Toretto team. He had married Mia, and they were expecting their first child in 5 months. Before he had left, he had managed to clear Dom of almost all of his charges. Dom and Letty had broken up. It was mutual, both finally figuring out that all the fights weren't worth it, and she was now with Vince. It hadn't been a bad break-up. Jesse was still painfully single, but Leon had a fiancé, Val. Everything was working out well, everyone was happy.

            They were going out for dinner at Lorenzo's, celebrating a year of being together. When the waitress came up, they were all chatting happily. Dom noticed her, and felt attracted to her immediately. She had beautiful brown hair that fell just below her shoulder blades, and soft blue-green eyes. She was gorgeous; her figure was perfect, not an inch of fat but healthily fit. Just the right amount of curves, too.

            "Hi, I'm Nicki, I'll be your waitress to-" She gasped as Leon looked up at her.

            "My God," he murmured. It was silent. Everyone was confused at Leon's surprise, and her shock.

            "Nicki," Leon finally said snapping everyone back.

            "Leon," she whispered, but her shock turned to rage when he touched her arm. "Don't you dare touch me, you slimy piece of shit!" She exclaimed. Dom rose up to his full height, dwarfing her.

            "Don't be rude to customers!" He said.

            "Leon, is this one of your ex's?" Val questioned. 

            "Hell no!" Leon exclaimed.

            "Then who is she, and why is she bothering you?" Nicki gave a start.

            "Well, it's nice to know that you haven't told anyone that I exist," she snapped at him, then turned to Val, "You don't understand. I'm Nicki, that coward's sister!" She glared at him. Everyone was taken by surprise. Leon held his head in his hands.

            "Jesus Christ," Dom muttered. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?" Before Leon could answer, Nicki did for him.

            "Because he was ashamed," she smiled despite her anger. "Our father was an abusive alcoholic, who frequently beat the shit out of me, and occasionally out of him. One day, he's beating the life out of me with the butt of his gun, when it accidentally goes off and kills him. Leon happened to walk in then, and afraid of being arrested for his murder. He split. He left his poor twin sister, bleeding to death, lying on the floor, and ran as far away as he could. You know the worst part? In the past five years, I haven't had one call or letter or any fucking sign that he even existed anymore. I was in the hospital for three weeks until they had to turn me out. Lived on the street for a year. I've been raped 4 times in the first two years he was gone, and then when I turned 18 decided to move and try a new city. I managed to get enough money for a bus ride to L.A., where I fell in love with an artist, got married, then he got killed in a car wreck three months ago. Now, I've got a four-month-old baby, another one on the way. I live in a fuckin' motel where the 80 year old maid takes care of my baby, while I try to make money as a waitress, but, the owner has decided that he doesn't want me in his motel anymore, so I have to find a home in two days. My life is a living hell because of this man!" She screamed. They were lucky to be the only people in the restaurant, due to the fact that it was 10 at night. Everyone was stunned. The manager came over and gently took her by the arm, and led her away. There was a long silence.

            "Fuck!" Leon finally shouted banging the table.

            "Did you do that to her, man?" Dom asked quietly.

            "When I first saw my dad dead, and Nicki on the ground. I thought that they were both dead. I freaked out, man. I didn't know what to do. I heard the cops coming; obviously the neighbors had called them because of the gunshot. I had no choice but to split! When I got back, the house was empty. I asked the police about it, and they told me how it was an obvious accident. I tried to find Nicki, but I couldn't. That's when I met Jesse, and we came to L.A."

            "That's not the story she believes," Val comforted him.

            "I always had nightmares about her. I mean, she was my twin, you know? We're a part of each other. I didn't know whether she was dead or alive," Leon tried not to cry. 

            "I know about the nightmares; I never knew what they were about, but every time you would wake up screaming," She replied.

            "Why didn't you tell us?" Mia questioned.

            "I couldn't. I tried to forget about my past."

            "Fuck you!" They heard Nicki yell at the manager.

            "We'd better leave," Dom told them looking at the kitchen. They all got up and went outside to their cars.

            In the kitchen, the manager had just fired Nicki.

            "Dominic Toretto is the Golden God of the Street. If he shuns my place, all of L.A. will," he apologized.

            "Whatever," she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the back door to the alley. Just as the door closed, someone grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. She let out a loud scream before he covered her mouth.

            "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to walk in dark alleys alone, especially as beautiful as you are?" A raspy voice questioned. Suddenly someone came out of the darkness and pried the man away from her, beating the crap out her attacker. She was thrown aside. She couldn't get up, so she just put her hands over her head, praying that it wasn't happening. The noises stopped. Someone walked over to her. She didn't know which one.

            "Are you okay?" She didn't move. The man gently lifted her up, and carried her over to the parking lot where there was light. Mia ran over.

            "Honey, are you okay?" She questioned. A woman's voice. Most likely she's safe. Nicki opened her eyes, and looked at the man who had saved her: Dominic Toretto. He put her down softly. She couldn't talk. Leon had come up slowly behind Dom, and looked at Nicki, unsure of what to do or say. Tears streaked her face, and you could tell that she was about to break down. Finally she did. She sank to the ground sobbing. Leon ran to her side and embraced her. She hugged him back.

            "I'm so sorry, Nicki. I came back, but I couldn't find you!" He was crying too.

            "I missed you so much," was all she said through sobs. Dom finally spoke up.

            "Listen, Leon. Nicki's your sister, so she's a part of our family as well. We'll stop by the motel she's living in to get her baby and things, and then, we'll take her home. She can have the guest room. She can ride in my car."

            "Thanks man," Leon smiled appreciatively as he helped Nicki up and to Dom's car. As they drove, Nicki looked out the window silently. Dom didn't attempt conversation since she needed her time alone. Eventually she turned to him.

            "Thank you, so much, Mr. Toretto," she told him softly. Dom was taken by surprise. No one had ever in his life called him Mr. Toretto.

            "Please, call me Dom, since you are a part of our family."

            "I haven't been in a real family for a while," she smiled awkwardly.

            "Well, it's about time," Dom put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. They pulled up in front of a run down motel. Nicki hurried up to room 52 and opened up the door. She motioned for Dom to come in quietly. An old woman sat asleep in a torn up recliner, and a beautiful baby girl lay asleep in her arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

            "Dolores," Nicki whispered tapping the old woman. She stirred and smiled sweetly at the young woman.

            "Good evening, child. Who is your friend?"

            "Dolores, this is Dominique Toretto. Dom- Dolores," she introduced. They both nodded.

            "Little Sofia Rose went to sleep with no problems tonight," the old woman smiled handing over the baby to Nicki.

            "I found my brother, and I'm going to live with him," she told her, as Dom packed her bags. "Thank you so much for helping me out, you've been an angel!" She kissed the old woman on the cheek.

            "I love your baby more than anything. If you ever need me, you know where to find me dear," Dolores kissed Nicki on the forehead and left. 

            "Have I got everything?" Dom questioned. Nicki looked around the room.

            "Yeah, that's it," they went to the car, and drove to the house. Everyone else was already there, but when Leon saw Rose, his face lit up.

            "I have a niece!" He exclaimed joyfully jumping up to see her. Nicki laughed softly.

            "Yeah, you have a niece," Leon hugged her again. Dom took Nicki's things to toe guest room, and everyone crowded around the newcomers; introducing themselves, and apologizing for the bad start. Letty and Vince retired early, but Val, Nicki, and Mia sat outside on the back porch talking quietly as Nicki rocked Rose back and forth. The tiny baby was so peaceful, her soft little face surrounded by gentle golden curls.

            "She's so beautiful," Mia murmured gazing at her sleeping.

            "She reminds me of him," she replied.

            "Who, your husband?" Val questioned.

            "Yeah. His name was William. He was so beautiful. I mean, he was gorgeous, but on the inside he was just a wonderful person," she laughed softly to herself. "I have all of his art in storage. I couldn't bear to sell it, but I didn't have anywhere to put it. You should see his stuff. They were amazing. You could sense the love and happiness is every inch of his work. I guess that's the reason I managed to be okay after he died; he had such a strong belief in our love and us. He was always telling me about angels and heaven, even though he wasn't religious. He was a very deep, spiritual man, who taught me everything. He never got angry with me or shouted. He was always gentle and loving, and I swear that he's my guardian angel now, guiding me to a new life, and maybe a new father for our kids," she looked up at the stars. "As he was dying, he told me not to grieve over him because it was his time to leave, and that I should not stop myself from falling in love again, cuz if we were meant to fall in love only once, then life wouldn't be right. As I said before, everything was beautiful about him. Even when he died, he was just perfectly content," she smiled down at Rose. Mia and Val grinned too. What can I say? What girl doesn't absolutely melt at a true love story? Cuz I do every time! 

            "Is labor as hellish as they say it is?" Mia asked worriedly. Nicki chuckled.

            "Mine was amazing. A little painful, but it went fine, and I didn't use any drugs."

            "I hope mine is as easy."

            "How many months are you?"

            "Four."

            "Same here. I guess we'll be able to go through with it together."

            "Damn, I wish I was pregnant!" Val exclaimed. They all laughed.

            "I'm sure the guys would go insane with all the babies," Mia replied. 

            "Trust me. Mia and I will need all the help with our babies. Plus, I don't even have a husband, so whenever you feel like it, you can help with my kids."

            "Ooh! If you want a man, keep an eye on Dom. He likes you. I can tell," Mia giggled.

            "I don't know," she said unsurely.

            "He's a good man, and if you two do date, or get married, he will do everything for you and your kids," Val assured her. 

            "We'll see," she smiled, "I think I'll go to bed now. Thank you so much for taking me in," she stood up. The other two stood up as well and hugged her.

            "Here, we're family. You're Leon's sister, and you are always welcome in our home, though we may not ever let you leave!" They laughed. Nicki went inside. As she passed the guys, who were watching a movie, she gave Leon a peck on the cheek and went to bed. All of them watched her leave, and then paused the movie.

            "Jesus Christ. I barely recognize her as the girl who blew up at you at the restaurant!" Dom exclaimed. "Now, she's so sweet and quiet; so innocent."

            "That's the way I remember her. She'll never yell at you unless you seriously fucked up her life, and she has serious stress problems at the moment. She hates to fight. Dad thought of her as our mom, who had left him for a hotshot actor, so he took out all of his hate for mom on Nicki. I don't think Nicki has ever done anything wrong in her entire life. Unless she was raped, he would have never slept with anyone before marriage. She never smoked, or got drunk. She was such a fuckin' optimist; it would drive me nuts sometimes. It pissed me off that Dad never hit me, only her. I was such a confused kid back then. I was the opposite of her. I smoked, drank, whored, did drugs, etc. She had a job, and brought in all the money to the house. She bailed me out of jail so many times, and had to sell all of her things so that we'd have money to live by, and I'd take the money for myself. She was right at dinner: I had totally fucked up her life," Leon ran his fingers through his hair, obviously distressed. 

            "There aren't many good hearted people like her in this world," Brian commented.

            "I'm going to make up for all the things I didn't do for her. I swear. I'll do anything for her now," he stated.

            "Hey man, you'd better watch it!" Dom warned. "You're starting to sound like me." They laughed, and began to play the movie again.


	2. Gentle

Nicki woke up to Rose's cries. She stretched and patted Rose's belly. She never bought a crib for her because she always felt better with Rose in her arms at night. Rose giggled and looked beyond Nicki at something and reached out for it. Nicki turned her head to see Dom standing at the edge of her bed.

            "Morning," she greeted not moving from her position. "You don't do this often do you?"

            "Do what?"

            "Come into people's rooms without knocking."

            "Oh," he chuckled. "I have a tendency not to knock. I like watching people sleep." She smiled.

            "William used to do that too," she looked at Rose. "She wants you to hold her."

            "Oh, I couldn't. I might hurt her," he said nervously. "Sometimes I don't understand my own strength."

            "It's okay," she lifted her up and placed her in his arms. He sat down where Rose had been lying, next to Nicki. Rose immediately settled down. Who can help feeling safe and secure in the arms of a man like Dom? He rocked her back and forth, so gently, that it was hard for Nicki to believe that he had beaten the living shit out of her attacker last night. 

            "Wow," he murmured. Nicki smiled.

            "Isn't it amazing? One day, that tiny little creature will be married with her own kids," she stroked Rose's cheek. "Would you mind holding her while I take a shower?"

            "Sure, do you want me to leave?"

            "No, just stay there. I'll be back in a jiffy," she got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she was dressed in a simple sundress, though it made her look like a goddess anyways. Dom had fallen asleep with Rose in his arms. It made Nicki so happy to see the two so peaceful together, a large muscular man with a tiny infant in his arm. She reached out and touched his arm. Immediately the muscle tensed, and he opened his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

            "It looks like Rose has found a new best friend."

            "Who would have guessed that I'm good with kids?"

            "Well you had better be, cuz there are going to be three kids in a few months. Life as you know it, will never be the same," she reached for Rose, but suddenly fainted. Rose woke up instinctively and began wailing. 

            "MIA!!!" Dom yelled. His sister came rushing into the room. Brian came in, and then hurried to get something to revive her. 

            "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Mia exclaimed.

            "We were just talking, and then she fainted!" He explained. "Here, take Rose, I'll lift her onto the bed," Mia cradled Rose, as Dom lay Nicki on the bed. Brian returned with smelling salts, which brought her back to her senses immediately. 

            "Honey, are you okay?" Mia questioned worriedly. Nicki blinked in confusion, and then realized what had happened.

            "Did I faint? Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine. It's one of my symptoms of being pregnant. Some women don't get the fainting problems. I'm one who does. I've never been a very strong person," she apologized. Leon burst into the room.

            "What happened?" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his worried look. 

            "Everyone go back to whatever you're doing," Dom ordered. "I'll stay here with the fainting queen." Everyone did as told.

            "You did not just call me the fainting queen!" she exclaimed light-heartedly. He laughed. 


End file.
